


开口梦

by delaymaru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: “我歌我哭我笑我再漠然沉醉”





	1. 心思

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/gifts).



雨水黏在头顶窗玻璃上，如一额冷汗。嘉恒哥，他将脊背靠得离石墙更近，细细声喊抱着他的男人。没有得到回答，只是被箍得更紧，胸骨因之生疼。嘉恒哥？又接一声，不确定的语气顷刻被吞下。他只穿一件衬衫，如今皮肤不仅吃感着凝血的刺痛，也不得不更清晰地贴着青苔的湿滑。闭上眼——洪胜堂的人的唇移开一点，对他说，他便乖乖照做。眼前暗下来，甚至看不见对方将手指竖在唇边的样子。  
小心。  
他听见李嘉恒这样说。  
小心什么？  
他应该更机警些。盯梢的人尚未走远。他抱一身血——泰半来自他人——自钵兰街奔向此地。总不会有人觉得他是为桥底辣蟹而来，但难道真有人敢猜到洪胜堂？边伯贤冲着Kris如此一笑，自己仍闭着眼，望不见对方此刻反应。  
係咩？寻晚你……  
Kris听他压着声音同自己讲话：白话里带一点卷舌的口音，证实他漂洋过海而来的身份。他低头望住对方：一块极白的面，额角沾土灰和血痕，居然衬得鲜艳。Kris下意识抬手去擦，不标准的白话还在继续，教他蓦然想起那些……北姑。

事情就这样发生了。火并之后食肆油污和血水混在一处，夤夜里泛出刀背一样的冷光。车轮一刻不停碾在其上时，边伯贤正坐在Kris背后，犹豫片刻，搭着对方后背，隔着头盔观望打量街景。这并非他第一次望见这座都市漂浮于海面的陆离灯火，但难得如此——缺乏目的性地——观望它们游过自己，使他想起海面以下的鲜艳海葵，因而身体依然习惯性绷紧，迟钝的疼痛因此浮出地表。  
但现在他只想到把自己提上车的这个人。  
李嘉恒。  
或者Kris，Kris哥，总有人这么喊他。洪胜堂的……具体身份连边伯贤自己也不确切，但的确在洪胜堂里说话算数的那种人。八号风球要登陆，身上衣正单，已溅落雨点，天星码头灯火黯黯，边伯贤去年八月从这里下船，门口挂起灯笼满打满算一年之久，已成了青龙会双花红棍。他不信Kris没听过自己的名号：然而越不信，越像在赌。大赌小赌，最起码能赌一赌Kris要带他去哪里，太平山大屿山大帽山，鲗鱼涌将军澳浅水湾，个个要他猜，赔率一比正无穷。前面的人忽然转过头来。  
我记得我睇过你。   
什么？  
他当然不会听不懂白话，只是为意思吃惊——或者也为Kris讲出这话一事本身。当然是见过，而且不算陌生的，否则他怎么会跑到钵兰街来？但Kris随即又用普通话讲一遍：我见过你一次，我记得。他语速放低，并无轻佻或挑衅之意，边伯贤旋即想起他指的是什么时候。我知啦，个Disco Ball几漂亮。边伯贤想这么说，心声到了嘴边，化为一句轻轻“是吗？”要肯定还是否定，单看Kris点谂。Kris停下车，原来是到了。  
大概也只是某处别馆，港九地界能有这样远离霓虹光焰的地方并不容易。头盔摘下，冷风杂冷雨甩在面上，吹出边伯贤一种无关紧要的心思：他挺想听这个人讲国语——尽管这同样并非他熟悉的语言，但无端地，边伯贤认定Kris操国语时语气较平日轻快些：而这正是因为边伯贤属这座小岛上的异乡人。  
他下车，疼痛像放闪一样窜过神经。他好久没在外人面前呼过痛，此时却低低叫了一声。你受伤了？Kris问，语气里的惊讶近乎急切。被人拿折凳砸了背。其实社团火并，你打我我打你实属本分，但他非要说一句“被人”，其实自己也不知道为什么。  
于是Kris就真的来扶他，上了电梯也没抽回手。  
压在肩上的指肚有茧，枪茧；肩头本不该比身体其他部位更敏感，但先前被Kris抱着抵在墙角时，边伯贤却像丝毫没察觉到这个人这一面般，乖乖扮作被他青睐的流莺，去面对那些暗处眼光。脚下一颤，边伯贤还没看全轿厢内的涂鸦逼仄，就被Kris牵进寓所扔在沙发上。  
没有开灯，听到翻箱倒柜声：还有哪里受伤了？  
他辨认着周遭的轮廓。家私还算完整，墙上甚至有挂历，也许还算Kris的日常住地：……就这么一下子，其他的没了。  
其实当然是他伤的人更多。  
Kris走近他，手上拿着药——都有什么？边伯贤几乎只认得出红花油的味道，凉而苦地直冲鼻腔。叮当，瓶瓶罐罐落在茶几的声音，这声音被弥散的气味勾得也凉。Kris挽起袖子：上衣脱下来，打风天，找不到大夫。  
像是在催促边伯贤，又像是找到什么至关重要的节点，Kris重复一遍：今晚都要刮大风了。  
边伯贤不傻，知道自己至少今晚哪里都去不得。但Kris的重复令他揣测：这总不会是劝说一类的语气吧，只为确保他会留在这里。而“劝”这个字还能组很多词，他在街头学会这里的人操持的语言，往常不会有机会玩这种组词游戏：劝说、劝解、劝慰……然后是劝诱。刮大风也是一样，本不必在他面前强调风有多大，这样一讲，多像是在哄人，哄一个“见过面”的人。  
但灯一黑，他哪里还能看清Kris冲他走来的样子，先前在机车后座隔着头盔靠着的、指掌“不得不”碰触到的身体轮廓，较之多少日前舞厅芸芸众生里一块靓绝的面，此时更能构成这个人的全部。衣服脱下去，台风登陆前被风雨声提前清出舞台的体温又要登场，这一回藏在红花油背后，隐约地蛰疼他。  
你伤得……Kris像是语带犹疑：好像比你说得更重些。  
是吗？我自己倒习惯了，也许感觉不准。边伯贤攥紧沙发皮质外壳，笑声压在胸腔里。  
还能怎么比呢？莫非要同“Kris的设想”对比？那他倒要感谢对方对自己的夸赞了。手指游在他背上，力道一点不轻，像是要陷进因剧痛而痉挛的经络里，是有些让人悚然的想法。但他即使在这种时候，也能机敏地抓到点什么：哎，我是在你们的地盘（非要按这种说法，这倒反而不是“第一次”）吧？  
怎么了？  
回去会不会被青龙会的阿爷阿叔……边伯贤转了转眼，想起他听到过的那个名词：三刀六洞？  
按在身上的手指居然一停，又变成白话：你讲乜嘢？点可能咁样？  
边伯贤想：Kris讲话，讲得也太满。


	2. 起伏

他很快便感到渴，随之而来则是隐约的头疼，一切都是因为疲惫，而他鲜少能感到像此刻这样：有机会去如释重负。这时Kris的手指刚离开背部皮肤，边伯贤轻轻动一下身子，那指腹又游下来，拿捏着他的肌肉。  
放松一点，Kris问他：很难受？边伯贤摇头，幅度极小，呼吸声也变得极轻，其实当下并没有他要提防暴露的人，似乎也没有需要他小心谨慎，不要打扰到的人。像是刻意地，指端游动的痕迹改变，朝着肩头而去，下一秒压下的触感又倏而变轻。边伯贤下意识一怔，转而想起那里有道不算旧的刀口，差不多是半月前的事。Kris也是道上的人，他不明白为什么对方要莫名惊诧——除非对方突发奇想，想看看青龙会的人到底能经历怎样的冲突。正常情况下边伯贤该觉得肉麻，但同救命恩人不该计较这些。而后手指彻底离开，或许是同样察觉到边伯贤的警觉，脚步声响起，远而又近。  
Kris问：你喝不喝水？今天好闷。  
边伯贤简短地道谢，从沙发上支起身子。大概加了糖或蜜，味觉因倦意迟钝，但舌尖仍能分辨那种甜。Kris抱着手臂看他，像是惊讶他怎能不设防地喝下去。这神情当然被他放在眼里。  
你还真不怕我在里面加料？  
Kris自然而然接回杯子，偏偏要问出这一句。边伯贤想：他既然已经没病没灾地一杯水落了肚，这话问得就不太像惊讶了，简直是在试探。  
边伯贤笑回去：有那么容易搞到真的料吗？这句尾里他又一偏头，望向窗外一片黑漆色：何况天公都说了嘛，要我今晚好好留下来。话音刚落，当真听到一连串爆豆一样的大雨敲窗声。窗玻璃上黄胶带贴了十字，这种天气里的效力堪比天主堂。有胶带贴着，这里确是一处常住的居所，接下来的问题就更像真的试探：有多的被子吗？  
他大概是隐约觉得Kris总会带人来这里。Kris摇头时惊讶的人换成他。后知后觉地，边伯贤想到：他并不是因为“没那么容易搞到料”这种理由，才一饮而尽Kris递来的东西。  
只有一条，Kris说完停顿了很久，好像专等边伯贤给一句回应——但这分明是件太客观的事，他难道还有得拣？边伯贤站在黑暗里看Kris，看他在这时候仍很亮的一双眼睛，往下则是他抿紧的嘴唇。风雨声大作，边伯贤快要听不清自己呼吸声，既然不急促，那么他一定清醒笃定：唔该Kris哥肯share半张床俾我啦。这时边伯贤产生一个念头，逼近荒唐可笑：他也许会在日后反复地想起这一夜。

这夜边伯贤果然躺在Kris身边。  
他肩背上都有伤，不能平躺，辗转反侧几个来回，掺杂他尽力压低的呼吸声——那呼吸越想往下压，便越低沉，渐渐盖在身上，竟又能在昏暗中把这一幅轮廓勾出来。但雨声更疾，挥鞭一样蘸在窗上，多的是苔绿框架被吹出的吱嘎声。Kris在这样的夜晚捡回边伯贤，自认“捡”是一个恰如其分的词。关于这名青龙会双花红棍的前史，他自忖能比普通人知道更多，至少之前听闻过更多：但一见到本人，那些隐隐的风闻便无端滑稽起来。  
他知道边伯贤到港岛地界还不到一年，那么这便是他遇上的头一回打风，且头一回就遇到十号风球。这大厦楼层很高，风雨大作的晚上，便颇有那么一些飘摇于茫茫太平洋上的意思。可惜大概是今夜的经历太过惊心动魄，他很早很早便蜷在床上合着眼（能否入睡则是另一回事）。  
他知道这些打手是怎么回事，好一点的，是道上兄弟揸fit人，坏一点的……不说也罢。Kris侧过头去看：边伯贤侧过身，头埋下去，奇怪的，他会有这人的发线也在昏暗里泛光的感觉。所有能处理的部分他都替边伯贤处理过了，但后者看上去终究不太好受，呼吸喑哑地刮在喉咙里。  
鬼使神差地，Kris将手伸过去：先是肩膀，然后有所顾虑般缩回，最后停在他头发。指尖碰到一些湿湿的东西，当然是汗，他还不至于现在去摸人脸。  
他上一次带人来还是春天的事情，频率本就不高，在这儿住下整晚的更是凤毛麟角。是以Kris的动作其实带着生疏，但先前边伯贤就没有指出，这时更不会。手指顺着发顶向后游，不像安慰，倒更像给Kris的片刻出神以某种伴随——某种佐餐小点一样的感觉。头发很软，指端很快就碰到边伯贤的后颈，那里皮肤很薄，但血管的跳动仍轻得像错觉。  
睡吧，Kris轻声说：这里还没人敢找上来。  
这是相当明显的宣告了，无论边伯贤是否正听着，Kris都正向这名打手宣告他拥有且能给出的东西：一间空屋、半边床、然后是许多不被窥伺、无需提醒吊胆的里程数，最后一项他想边伯贤在机车上便有体会，但他接受这一切时也太平静，甚至同现在的平静毫无差别。梳着头发的手指停一停，滑到边伯贤的薄薄眼皮上，又快速地掠开，像擦去什么一样。  
Kris又想起抱紧他时能闻到的血腥气。  
他收回手，看了看自己的指尖，黑灯里什么都看不见；于是他凑近嗅嗅，同样什么都没有，只是因此凑得离边伯贤更近。他的呼吸就藏在离自己的脸不到半尺的地方，缓慢地浮动。  
一时间Kris出乎意料地想：边伯贤要是真的睡着就好了。人睡着就会做梦，而听一个人的呼吸声，或许就能猜到他在梦里遇见了什么。醒着的人反而很难搞定，尽管醒着的人会开口和自己说话，关系近一点则涉及前尘旧事，关系远一点就远大前程，总之是和此刻的随想两不相干的一些假设。这时边伯贤闭着眼，发出一点声音，Kris还没来得及分辨这意味着什么，自己的手就又移上去，顺着发线的轨迹滑到后脑。  
然后他发现边伯贤抓住了自己的衣襟——是什么时候的事？


	3. 浮花

边伯贤牵住Kris的衣襟：那完全是一个无意识的动作——但却难得地用力，睡衣料子因而绷在皮肤上，摩擦出模糊的紧张感。香江地界，室内温度往往低于室外十度以上，连台风过境时的私宅也不例外，他一翻身，身上却更热，像奇异的血涌，大约是太久没在床上安放另个身躯的缘故。  
Kris肯把人带到这里来，胸腔内当然是有别于在街边捡回一只落难猫狗的心思。但他还不急于表现得太快，也不急于让边伯贤看出来：只是边伯贤一路警觉，到得屋内，这警觉却堪称土崩瓦解，反而勾起他对这人是否知情的好奇。  
往常他一伸手就能摸到床头香烟，偏偏这夜Kris让它呆在原处，枕足一夜风雨饱涨。  
八小时后这孤城仍沉在一片潮湿中，杳远广告灯牌浸成高饱和度色块。Kris一抬眼，便知道窗前这人把目光投向何处。他起身步去，指掌在边伯贤肩上压低，攥住他削瘦肩胛。在想什么？——这倒是十成公子哥手捧珠玉绮错式的问法，总归他伸出手来，捧的倒不是别人的心肝。  
边伯贤任Kris的手指停着不动，眨眨眼说，这里好高。  
高也高不过太平山腰。但完完全全是Kris名下产业。边伯贤听Kris向他解释，腹内忽然生出热意，热得发空，他不得不开始觉得尴尬——没准来得为时太晚。他想：如果他开口，应该不会缺少东西吃，关键是那之后要怎么办？……他还没自作多情到觉得自己能留得更久。Kris的，“嘉恒哥”的住所，房子和人是越牢固越暧昧的依存关系。为了掩过这些想法，他轻轻朝旁边迈一步，额头贴上玻璃窗，雨后尘痕离眼睫太近，变得捉摸不定。纳入视野的一切小如模型，他该怎么确认就在前夜，他还趟过其中，足底踩过油污血痕？  
我要走了。  
边伯贤咬着这四个字，不太像常规道谢佐告别，反而像他向屋主提出请求：我应该走，你应该让我走，你应该放我走。  
他不懂自己为何会想这样同Kris讲话，无论陌生熟悉，这都不该是适合他们的态度。Kris在房间里踱步，几分钟后就绕回他身边，这次没有搭他肩，手指虚虚凭着窗沿，边伯贤一垂眼，看得到他分明的指关节。  
要是昨晚没打风就好了……Kris抬起手，指着楼底某一隅：那边有走鬼档，炒粉都好好食。  
他说的是昨晚，不是今宵明夜，边伯贤不知怎样接话。他当然也见过这些：矗在离他一米来远的地方，摇摇晃晃，砌成暗红的夜间光线，他习惯沿着光和光的栅间行进，卷帘门上广告海报糊着油污，一半男人女人懒洋洋，从灰尘间抬着眼盯着他。边伯贤抬头，念紧璀璨汉字：新明星夜总会、丽泉桑拿、打冷鱼蛋王、黄大志私家侦探，横平竖直地嵌入钢筋铁骨，好像稍一念错，它们便会坠下来砍他的头。你看那边唐楼哦。来接他的人边指边说：唐楼屋角圆圆钝钝，不像后来修的这些，在路口，好似把砍刀样，煞死个人。  
如今边伯贤循Kris手指看去，面前处处都是新洋楼，棱角里竖出寒光来。  
他不知道要作什么表情比较好，便又转头，盯紧Kris去拿电话的手。

Kris打了电话，一刻钟过去，门开出一缝，递进盐焗鸡脾饭佐是日例汤。他好像半点看不出边伯贤要走，拉开桌子，同还在努力分辨汤料成分的人讲：津记的盐焗鸡，是靓绝香江的哦，可惜……  
边伯贤便迎上他欲言又止：可惜什么？  
明明一句话就能说完，Kris偏要顿上一顿，等边伯贤用沙沙声音填足空缺。开得离殡仪馆好近——他懒懒地动筷子，鸡腿皮下滴出金黄肉冻，圆融地渗进米饭当中。这也不至于可惜吧？边伯贤说：反正没什么好晦气的。Kris便笑笑：是啦，我们有什么怕晦气的？对话就要变得日常起来，边伯贤却突然不再接Kris的话。  
他闭上嘴，慢慢地嚼着Kris塞给他的珍肝，却刻意地绕开Kris递给他的目光。咽完了才说：嘉恒哥今天……不出去做事的？  
做什么事？Kris又站起来，去雪柜抓了两支可乐：遇上我们，李氏力场也不作数的啦。  
边伯贤被逗得有些想笑。老火靓汤不落盐，何况有些东西或是加过了头，他在要笑之前，舌尖先绽开一点聊胜于无的清苦滋味。

他同Kris说：我想我还是应该……盯着我的人……  
事情不收拾得干净一点，他总归不安心；说出来却又像在同李嘉恒讨要一份承诺一种庇护，隐隐勾起他的挫败感：倒不是挫败于他这种近似示弱的表现，只前所未有地觉得自己竟还未熟练掌握Kris要讲的话，讲不出他真正要对Kris讲的事情。声音于是变得很轻。可他跟人打架时也不爱开口，于是自忖：轻一点就轻一点吧，不会显得有多奇怪的。  
边伯贤甚至开始在冲澡时想这些事：住这里当然比住劏房要好；万一九叔六哥青虾黄鬼有事给他做，他也不会不知道；他不是不知道回去的办法，只是不该在Kris面前一走了之。何况本来这件事就很重要：  
他很想认识李嘉恒。  
李嘉恒用广东话喊他：伯贤——后面说什么，没听清。因边伯贤听他这样叫，一不留神，花洒落在地上，热水溅起来，舔到他手臂内侧。其实那一点都不像母语发音，尤其尾音拖长半拍，拖得他有些恍惚。

还是沾到水了。  
Kris的指头又沿着他的肩膊游起来，声音带上不满。这次灯是开着，一丝一毫肌肉颤动都躲不过Kris目光。他刚刚是想提醒自己这件事吗？边伯贤想，随即难得地感到有些局促。又没有外伤……他的说话声依然放得很轻，压在颈背上的呼吸声则更重。也只是一种感觉——Kris歪头，眉毛皱起来，像还有话要对他讲。  
边伯贤不要他说话，自己讲：真的只是被折凳砸了一下，今天起床就已经消肿了啊。  
这次不是感觉，他的确听到Kris在轻轻叹气。红花油的味道又重起来，清凉苦辛，滑在背上，片刻后却生出烫。再上一次药，是否多此一举，他不知道，但要问是否轻车熟路，那答案本该确凿无疑，边伯贤却分明觉得Kris的手游移得比昨夜更慢。这是不太符合常理的事，所以刚开始边伯贤还以为又是自己的错觉：……难道他能否认，自己是希望Kris做得再慢一点的吗？“错觉”一路持续，直到那只手划过脊骨，轻轻地驻在他腰侧，没有再动。  
动的是边伯贤自己的念头。垂下手去勾住Kris手指时，他险些忘了自己先前把双手放在哪里了。


	4. 戏凤

起先已无人开口，勾住手指的那瞬，屋内却出落得比安静更静——于是Kris盯够边伯贤手上动作，再将视线送至对方眼底的这一转，骤然像有了声响，像一枚投进他怀中的子弹。十二枚小时之前他想不出接下来的事发生的理由，这之后轮到他想不出事情不发生的理由。边伯贤做好了哪里被咬上一口的准备，嘴唇或者脖颈都好，他并不害怕哪里留下印迹。他没想到第一次接触停留在额上。  
……原来两个人已变成这样的姿势：一个人圈着另一个人。说不好是这个位置还是这个姿势更让边伯贤意外，他只恍惚一瞬，便转过身坐在Kris腿间。他去叼Kris喉结，额头被亲吻的感觉介乎被眷顾和被垂青之间，后者指向隐约的不安，勾起他急于投入的欲望。Kris当然没让他碰到那里，要把边伯贤压在床上无需太大力气。但也仅限这一步了。  
你点知我中意男仔啊？  
这句话递到边伯贤耳边，当然是情趣，兴许带一点智珠在握的戏谑：既然知道自己中意哪种人，岂不说明一早就有留心？边伯贤竟因此皮肤绷紧，这说明他太认真了，因为他的社团，Kris的身份。后来Kris难得回想起这瞬间，不得不感慨一句世态残酷：谁会想到基于不同选择的命运分歧，从他们第一次亲密接触伊始时便已落成呢？  
很显然这问题落在边伯贤耳边，便变得不再适合助兴。问起某人上床的理由，有时也的确出落得像一句轻浮的质疑，反而扫兴。没关系的——Kris吻着边伯贤眼角：是第一次？他看出了送抱的脸下的生涩，这生涩既是警告，又是劝诱；只是警告不足为虑，劝诱又未能吞没理性。Kris只等边伯贤亲口回答，不意等来怀中身体又一次绷紧：是被迫诚实的反应。一开始Kris意外，这样年纪的人，不可能连味道都没尝过；待反应出他为何紧张后，Kris不禁要笑出声，同时真切地觉得遗憾。  
他半开玩笑：这里什么都没有，所以下次见你，你应该还是第一次才对哦。  
当然不是要放他走。相反是要凑得更紧，好让该捉住的都被他捉住——实际上也没有人要抵触或逃走。但正如Kris喃喃的那样：好咸湿，甚至比直接进去更咸湿。白昼再长都 好像不够长，很快又要什么都看不清，只有缠在一起的水声音狡猾地清晰着。边伯贤软在Kris身上，小腹和鼻息低促地抽动。无需自欺欺人什么互相帮助，这是和设想完全不同的体验：没有什么东西进入他，那里也没被什么包裹着，只有另一个人的分身给他“蹭一蹭”，短暂地凑上来又蹭开的高热，正是这根本称不上贴合的摩擦令他眩惑不已。  
隐约里听见雨水撞在玻璃上的脆响，连绵地。边伯贤想，原来和男人做就是这个样子——想法很快改变，他要纠正自己：是和Kris哥做的这个样子。小岛很快又要湿泞起来，他不知道，汗珠迅速地淌过脊背，滑向尾椎，在侵入体表前又被一片发烫的指纹扫去。识不识玩那个啊？指纹跑到边伯贤的下唇上，并不急于向内探进。青龙会的打手陷在床上，恍惚地啊出一声，是惊讶而非迷惑。只有懂的人才会为这个语焉不详的提议惊讶，但Kris可以让他讶异得更厉害些：识玩就一齐玩咯。  
Kris拍拍这人臀肉，催他掉过身去。总得有人开始，而Kris不介意由自己先来。他正要去逗对方阴囊，自己的前端却先被顶了一下。舌苔粗糙的质感让他吸了口气，不自觉在边伯贤的腿根留下指印。  
已经不能用他不擅此道来形容，分明就是伙伴毫无经验的体验，更确定的却是边伯贤的用心程度。舌尖迅速地扫过马眼（倒要感谢他还不知道猛攻那一点的效果），湿嗒嗒地顶着阳筋，大概是还不敢一口吞入，只敢小幅度地吮和舔，由此激起更强烈的酥麻感，又在一片滑腻的水声中泡涨。Kris终于有些忍不住，用力地扣住边伯贤后腰，呼吸洒在他下身。他没想到这也能刺激到边伯贤，舔着自己阴茎的动作就这么停下来：茫然的青年和青年的茫然一并在Kris的神经上纵火。  
要像这样！Kris说含住边伯贤的分身。其实根本不需要“像什么样”，他已足够惊喜了，不过是不想显得方寸大乱。边伯贤张开口，柔软的吸吮将他推入失神之中，几乎忘了要有来有往，只是感觉着对方的茎头一次次擦过自己两片嘴唇。Kris钳着他的腰，将他的膝头折起、两腿高抬，他像被浸进沸热的海中，又像被悬在深壑之间。很快Kris便意识到已不可能让对方主动取悦自己——他半恼半自得地想，难道正是因为自己的提议太过成功？  
他吐出对方，边伯贤试图夹紧双腿，被他分得更开：你预备一下……  
并没有太多预备时间。Kris又稍稍蹭了一下，留下一行亮晶晶液体后便插进边伯贤口中。当然未能整根挺入，但依然过于突然，边伯贤被他顶出一声呜咽，喉咙深处条件反射痉挛，落在Kris身上便近似不管不顾的吸吮，快感强烈得他几乎失控。唔好用牙齿……他还记得提醒对方；而身教始终胜过言传，Kris只停了片刻，边伯贤已似恢复气力及神志，有样学样向内舔吮，是取悦更是索求。下腹、腰、腿都因此小幅度地弹动，又被Kris压得更紧，分身陷得更深——但忽然间，他又被送出来，手指比口腔更有力地裹紧柱身，只有最顶端停在一片湿软的青荇上。  
先是小孔被舌尖舔弄、渗出的清液被弄得啧啧有声，之后突然变为顶和戳，酸麻里滋生出涨痛，手脚唯有瘫软。边伯贤含混地喊他，名字太复杂了，活该被击溃，残留声响的不过是个“哥”字，从喉头泌出来，迎合着Kris的撞击；后来边伯贤干脆用母语，不在乎对方能否听懂，单凭神态也足够露骨。哥……这一声后戳弄又变回吮吸，也只限于最顶端，他禁不住要从床上弹起来，舌根贴着Kris的阳具颤栗。  
他半环着Kris，根本分不清自己是想推开他，还是抱得更紧。一开始是绷紧身子，Kris给他的刺激快要灭顶，汹涌得甚至不像射精的前兆。然后他听见自己大声喘息，早已松开了Kris的阴茎：它蹭在自己脸上，前液搞得他像在流泪（也许的确如此）。Kris并没有放开他，而是再次含入、快速地吸吮。这下他彻底发不出声音：别——他还不想就这么射在……嘴里。然而他已经夹紧了Kris，选择权被自己卸得一干二净。他甚至失去了高潮究竟是何时降临的判断，白色液体洒出的时候，他几乎忘了那究竟意味着什么——直到从近似溺水的状态里回过神，看见两根阴茎又贴在一起，而Kris正垂着眼，把精液在他小腹上推开。  
饿吗？Kris忽然没头没脑地问他。


	5. 藏青

男人的头发是冰冷的，大概是预感到接下来的遭遇，连一丝觳觫都没有地等着Kris将五根指头抓上去。他就这样被人抓着头发，一遍遍往墙上掼。血绽出来糊住口鼻，很快便连呻吟都若有似无。Kris冷冷重复：边个搵你来查我？听不出什么愤怒的意思，又不期待男人能作出回答。蹭在后巷墙上的血渍竟然也亮晶晶，往复碾回他的手背，不知几时才停得下来。腥气激出他久违的颤栗。然而中夜的大风很快把气味吹散，只能迫Kris把牙关咬得更紧，像要从这几个极不理智的字眼里拼命地搜出铁锈甜红来：边个搵你来查我？这话问到尾，他听到微弱的一声枪响。  
边伯贤收起枪，安静地望住他。  
Kris说：原来是你啊。  
他没问边伯贤为什么会来，也没问他为什么开枪替他终结这马仔。男人的身躯滑落在地，背上的小洞汨汨。边伯贤走近他们，足尖避开那张血肉模糊的脸，停在离Kris十公分不到的地方：你该给我个联络方式。  
你不是知道我住哪里？  
边伯贤垂着眼，Kris的目光也落下来，投在他身上，他不知道该怎么接。他想过找上门去，但这就太过分了——他不信Kris不清楚这个。然而对方居然还在盯着自己，像是月光很仓促地从这张脸上照出来。边伯贤开始觉得口干舌燥。他其实并不知自己要对这人说什么，也许。  
Kris却靠着墙，半蹲坐下来，拉开与男人的距离：你不问问我杀了谁？  
……你不觉得我这一枪打得很准？  
边伯贤回避了那个问题，于是得到Kris的一瞥一笑。是很准……他说，但我一直以为你不喜欢用枪。  
你看过我……  
我看过你砍人，很多次，我以为你知道。  
边伯贤呼吸急促，他不知道该怎样回应，为这份被窥伺已久所催生的不安不快，以及不讲道理蛮横覆于其上的巨大狂喜。于是是Kris又一次接住他，唇压着唇，骨头硌着骨头，手上的血抹在侧脸上。一呼一吸震颤不休，像刀锋在细雪里的那种颤动。这回轮到边伯贤去咬Kris，牙齿勾住对方下唇时，他无端地并反复地想到传说中因纽特人的捕狼方式。热带小岛在他的高热中被蒸出茫茫的鸟雪纷飞。

Kris放开他后，终于问了：你到底怎么找到我的？  
边伯贤站起身：我绑了津记的伙计，好不容易拷问出你的大致活动范围。  
别骗我了，你要是做得出来这种事，今天就还会开枪给他个痛快？  
……  
你不想承认今天是偶遇。  
……对。我十分钟前还在隔离吃咖喱饭。边伯贤说：所以我今晚可能不会出现在这里，不会开枪，不会打断你，明晚，后晚，每个晚上，都有可能撞不到你，你很想听这个？  
喔，隔离那家咖喱是很好味。Kris笑笑：但老板以前是在赤柱给他的摩罗差兄弟做饭来着，你不嫌不吉利？  
……  
Kris不逗他了，也站起了他身边：你说那么多，不外是想说——你今晚总归是找到我了，而且一定要我知道这件事。

他就这样被带到Kris的机车边。Kris问：你会骑机车吗？边伯贤不明就里：想让我带你？Kris抬手捏捏他后颈：下次吧，这次还是想让你抱紧一点。  
在车上的时候，Kris又问了一遍：你到底会不会骑机车？  
只是不常骑出来。  
那你平常怎么砍人，搭叮叮车？  
对……很好笑？  
不是，你居然没听出来，我是在打听你们青龙会的人一般怎么办事？  
边伯贤眯起眼，手臂在Kris前胸绕紧，闷闷地笑了：你投诚过来，不就一清二楚？

Kris松开一只手，机车朝左倾斜半秒，又被压正，他用这半秒钟的时间碰碰边伯贤手背：去青龙会做乜啊，给你们吴老当契仔？月亮又高又亮，光芒坠在巷道间，狭长得像一条明晃晃的鲸鱼脊，摇摇摆摆切开混沌的大海表皮。这月光之下一切无所遁形，所以边伯贤没法回答Kris，但顺势贴靠在他背上就不松开，宽大的T恤袖子被热风灌满，呼呼地代替他还想说的话，直到公寓肉粉色的轮廓被挤出来，再次吞没他们。

目的地是十六楼。电梯里添了些涂鸦广告，斑驳的液体痕迹也很新。Kris撑着墙面来亲他，舌尖抵着齿列作弄，轿厢微微颤动，边伯贤眼皮的颤动便不那么明显，只有闷热更甚。他以为自己有所预备，但这自信只持续到开门前。金属声音一响，像某种号令，他几乎是跌进玄关，立刻被扔到沙发床上。Kris隔着涤纶布料摸他裆部，枪茧的触感让他汗出如浆而硬得发疼。  
他张口——但更希望Kris先说点什么。没有。只有一双眼睛俯视他。因为落在腿间的视线，边伯贤本能地想并起腿，然而对方只消将手放上他膝盖，他便像默认了要被剥开的命运。一时只剩下粘连的喘息。Kris终于开口，问他：你知道接下来的事吧？出声的时候另一只手也已经压上来，轻轻停在他心口。边伯贤想：……都这样了，还要问？但他动了动上身，才发现自己说不出更多来。  
大概这才是这个问题的意义。  
Kris隔着衣服揉弄他的乳首，吐息扫着锁骨和脖颈。之前被咬过的部分又被咬中，像不甘让痕迹就此消退。边伯贤抖了抖，喉头滚落一声呻吟，裤链已被拉开，Kris将整只手掌都探进去，从会阴揉到龟头，直到内裤留下水渍，直到他微微偏过头。余光里对方大臂上一团隐约的黑影浮动，他不知道是什么，手指就垂在上面，来回刮蹭指肚的是一层粗糙不平，像是至今还火热的灼痕。性器落入他人手中的耻感竟被这触感击退，边伯贤侧回头，亲吻从唇珠一路献到Kris眉心。  
——之后便越发不可收拾。  
他上身还能说是挂着T恤，裤腰已在不知不觉里被拉下，勉强束在脚踝的部分居然让他想起脚镣。他被要求背过身，半跪在沙发床上，Kris的阴茎就顶在他股沟，前列腺液的痕迹曳在腿间皮肉上。边伯贤被这热度逼得有些窒息，微微张口，忽然被送进两根手指。牵起舌尖又探向喉咙深处，进进出出地沾染唾液。  
不难猜到这是要做什么，喉咙口的确也被顶出微妙的反应，一下让边伯贤想起不久前他用这张嘴做的事：他前端因之一颤，泌出清液，又被弄出唧咕唧咕的水响，小腹直到腿肚都一阵阵地泛出快感。那两根手指忽然抽离，边伯贤一时失神，只知道眼前还若有似乎连着条银涎，下意识又要去含，臀肉却被不轻不重地拍了一下。恍惚感并未因此减退，胀痛感却骤然侵入后穴。  
润滑明显不够，边伯贤痛得抽气，头皮像要裂开，本能地呜咽，整个人摇着腰部，不知道后面反而含得更紧，痉挛似地死死吞入，箍着Kris指根。又麻又酸又疼，一开始毫无欢愉可讲，只知道那两根手指烫得吓人，烫得他眼前都泛湿。Kris弯起手指刮他内壁时，边伯贤又向前挣了一下，哈啊哈啊地喘气。  
Kris另一只手伸过去，揽着胸腹困住他，不让他有一点远离的机会，两粒乳珠被捻出耸立的样子。汗腻着汗腻着皮肤，手指近乎凶狠地在肠道内按压，终于在某个点上逼出他一声惊喘——快要接近一声猝然的尖叫。边伯贤抖得厉害，阴茎高高翘起来，清液像落泪一样淌过柱身。Kris于是不玩他乳头了，抓着根部用指甲搔刮顶端小孔，和上次差不多的手法，但无疑更用力。边伯贤被逼得直摇头，呜咽声里皮肤上泛起大片红色，盖过新增的几道狭长刀痂。乳头刚被Kris捻得酸麻，迫切地需要抚慰，他竟试着塌下腰去，试着摩擦皮质沙发，把那几道伤口都暴露在Kris的噬咬舔弄之下。  
Kris发狠地蹭着他，弄他，汗贴着汗连着皮肉，一面指肚蹭着敏感得发红的龟头，一面来回地进出手指，勾起来按压前列腺。很难确信人真的能在这时获得快感——至少不会是像口交或打手枪那样纯粹到没顶——边伯贤快要被Kris弄到抽噎，下意识这么想。他马眼被用力搔刮，粗糙模糊刺疼的一团火苗堆积上来，无处喷薄，后面又不断被揉出黏嗒嗒的潮涌，说不上是痛还是快占据上风，只知道没办法反抗这个人。他委屈地在沙发上蹭着乳头，不觉自己正把屁股一下下往后面送。于是耳垂又被含住了，像一颗软糖一样在齿列间过了一遭，又被放出来。呼出的热气还停在耳边，隐约是短暂的一句话。  
他被弄得双目失焦，以为自己没听清。然而这话刚讲完，边伯贤便在Kris的手中射得一塌糊涂。整个人浑浑噩噩，要等Kris又拍一拍他屁股，狠狠操进来时，才找回魂魄一样，想起那是句什么话。  
太简单了，原来只需要Kris夸他做得好。


	6. 金兰

神奇的是边伯贤记不住自己作何回答，偏偏记Kris这句问话最清楚，全为他不挂一丝促狭笑意、只意味着专注和探询的神态。为此，他先是面颊发烫，烫到最后又上演心慌一场，但绝非情窦初开意乱情迷手足无措小鹿乱撞之意，不过是明白什么东西已在胸腔内铿然断裂，其形态近似一根烧红的针。另一种可能是，他根本没有回答，而是抓起衣服跳进浴室。喷头开始哗哗作响，热水在花砖上敲出迷雾；看不清也没有关系，他几十分钟前已闯入这里一回，足够明白个中陈设，再说根本没开灯。香波含混地黏在手指上，精液在体表融化，顺着腿肚滑进地漏，边伯贤意识到用于遮盖Kris（还有他自己）的气味的，也正是另一种Kris的气味。他被它们层层围困，直到Kris推门进来。水声里边伯贤仓促地提高声音，情愿是满头泡沫迷眼，让他不能在意Kris会在什么距离停下来：……我应该回去了。其实没人敲钟，没人勒令他变回原型——也没有什么原型可言——没人警告他再逗留下去将受到诅咒。Kris不发一言，比边伯贤更快地离开浴室，抄起机车外套：  
我送你。

而归程未能再布施他Kris的表情。边伯贤只记得贴紧脸颊的皮革与烟草味。往后（即第二夜）边伯贤打飞机时它尚未浮现，直到花洒又一次冲走精斑浮沫，这味道才鬼魅般挤进肺泡，胸腔被棉絮般的酸胀感填满。边伯贤大口喘气，肩胛颤动如正被触碰；他弓起脊背贴紧墙面，以此支撑自己不至于突然蹲下身去。

他仍没有Kris的联系方式。津记的鸡脾饭的确妙极，但送餐员纯似听不懂他的探问般，放低餐盒便走人。油渍滴落报纸，他展眼去看脏污的字眼：也不是任何一串号码或地名。

——青虾被人盯住了。六叔上门来坐定，擦一擦额角汗水：不，不是，有人替他出气的，但他本来要去接吴少回来，现下只得你同黄鬼一齐去。  
其实只黄鬼一个人也得。对方不强调这件事，边伯贤也听得懂。六叔的意思就是要他一齐去，要他领受一番被器重的滋味；器重的缘由边伯贤尚未细想，只转而期望它可以同Kris的事毫无关联——他从脑海里揪出这么些期望来，作为自己想起Kris的机会。他之前听过一点吴少的事情，譬如男校毕业后他去英国念的书，譬如他同社团爷叔过于寡淡的关系，譬如……这时不能凭耳闻，只能凭印象，一点某年某月匆匆撞见的吴父样貌，英伟固然英伟，但也不知道有几成值得参考，何况已趋稀薄。剩下的还是要靠自己问：吴少学的是什么？  
其实我们都好意外来的。黄鬼挠挠头：怎样讲呢，我们都没见过吴少细路时画画，唔知点会同乜艺术乜美学搅埋一齐……他突然收声，面色不变，但已有只修长劲瘦的手钳在黄鬼肩头。  
边伯贤下意识去摸指虎，拳还没挥出来，耳畔已滚落个冷冷声音：唔係画画，係艺术史。继而有人从廊柱后出来，脚步故意地在瓷砖上踏出声音。边伯贤的手还藏在裤袋里，对方的视线便只落在他绷紧的腕子上。  
吴世勋头也不转地问黄鬼：这就是六叔中意的那个？

边伯贤落后座，黄鬼摇下车窗，朝猎猎山风唾一口浓烈烟气。后视镜里边伯贤见到拧起的一双眉——但这仍算不上他同吴世勋头回四目相对。车轮碾上太平山道，做少爷的像很快厌倦了时刻皱眉的感觉，渐渐地将眼皮垂下。黄鬼起先还在絮说两年来青龙会纷纷人事烟云，察觉吴世勋面色不豫，终于像被冻住把声，掐了烟蒂。这时吴世勋忽然又睁眼，也延颈朝窗外看；表情因而投在后视镜里，同样越出边伯贤视线范围：黄叔，你咁鬼紧张做乜？  
他继续说：你不如就大大方方告诉他，我读了两年书，忽然嘴里被Daddy塞了张休学申请，所以才这样的咯。

铁门一张一合，黄鬼深吸口气拉车门，弯腰请吴世勋下车；青龙会少爷下了车，却又蹿到后座来开车门，且抢在边伯贤展露错愕前，先一步将胳臂半搭在他颈子上，算是以勾肩搭背好知己的姿势，将他架出车外，迎向黄鬼讪讪一笑。这动作背后的心思昭然若揭，细究起来却又叠床架屋：边伯贤既受命同黄鬼一道接他回港，受到的信赖和宽宥便不可能少于后者，何须吴世勋看起来伶俐又大方地勾住他，再宣示一番来自小少爷的优待？——而无论边伯贤一时有无想到这些，黄鬼都已看得一清二楚。他递了个眼神给边伯贤，不料这目光又被吴世勋冷冷截在半空。  
少年人抬起下颌，原本丢给边伯贤的笑意收成一道下垂紧绷的嘴角；翻脸如翻书，是因为要特意翻给一些人看，哪里是不知自制的表现。因而下一秒，明明已行至吴宅门前，吴世勋却当然又要转过脸去，拍拍边伯贤肩膊，对鸭舌帽下一对平静双眼道：我刚刚回来，等我老豆这边无事了，你陪我去蒲，得唔得？  
你唔好搞他喔。边伯贤未开口，黄鬼已先替他答了：阿贤亦是初来乍到，吴少，不如……  
边伯贤却突然打断黄鬼：好，勋少爷几时得闲？

返程黄鬼不住劝说边伯贤：你答应他做乜啊？你都知吴少是念书念到一半被他老豆逼回港吖嘛……他心头点可能对我哋无仇无怨来㗎？蒲蒲蒲，太子爷蒲佢老母啊净系识得蒲，佢不知你都不知有几多双眼盯紧佢噶？你识唔识有个词叫作引火烧身来的……你都唔知佢在英国係点样光景噶？我话俾你知wor，佢都……  
边伯贤又打断他：佢老母……他阿妈是谁，黄叔知不知？  
十……十一二年前便过咗身呀。都话係急病，你黄叔嗰阵都不在青龙会添，唔知係假定係真咯。丢，阿贤，你问佢做乜呀？  
……就是好奇来的。  
黄鬼又开始叹气：后生仔，唔好乱打听呢些事。六叔话太太过身后，吴少不哭不喊，唔知佢心头点谂。吴少去英国念乜艺术乜美学，都是佢一人拿的主意，嗰阵佢老豆都无意见，唔知点解而家无啦啦要佢返港，唔好怪佢黑口黑面㗎……  
……不会怪。  
咁就得啦，唔好怪佢，唔好同佢出去蒲。唔好叫人知吴少点样待你，咁就得啦。  
边伯贤不理会黄鬼，低头翻来覆去看自己手指尖。


	7. 腹语

黄鬼不知道，一开始边伯贤真以为吴世勋同他信口寒暄——那类客套的场面话，自己来港后多有听闻，不觉间已习得这类交流策略。但这次应用起来，却颇似不合时宜：他早该想到勋少爷是没必要同自己客气客套一番的。  
吴世勋要他到场时他正在收租，去到约定地点，才发觉对方根本没邀请自己——分明是在向自己求援，颐指气使得不加掩饰，就连语气里莫名的依赖之意也一并掩饰不得。边伯贤盯紧被自己踹在腹部再起不能的几个地痞，因双目凝得太用力，丝毫未留意吴世勋就停在自己后颈上的，像要从那里开始剥起、露出肉红内里的目光；他光顾着操半截啤酒瓶比着这三五个细路仔，要他们至少学会一击爆樽后再出来献世，讲完后转头，终于撞见吴世勋这双眼，也依然神色如常。  
怎么会来这种地方？  
吴世勋咧开嘴角：想知道你们都在哪里混，不可以？  
……你都是青龙会太子爷了，既然现在拼不过他们，那就应该注意一些。  
青年眼神倏然一冷：太你——后两个字没能出口，咽下去时在吴世勋喉头割出某种血腥气，逼他一拳锤上跑车引擎盖。边伯贤闻声望去：开这样好的车来这里，别人就算不知你是太子爷，也要多看你几眼啦。说到这里他才发觉这一番对吴世勋的教导脱口得太顺利，简直像对方专门在这一步等着自己一般。  
他又垂下眼，拉了拉鸭舌帽檐：然后呢？去哪里？不是说要我陪你的吗？

吴世勋扭头坐进驾驶位，却又频频转头看身旁调整座位安全带的边伯贤，最后竟直接上手帮他，心底将自己这样赚来的两道深深凝视称作打量。轰鸣声曳出有段距离，边伯贤忽然坐直身子，盯住道旁店招。整条街皆是歌舞厅夜总会云云，但他在意的不是这个——三分之二的场子都被洪胜堂捏着，另有三分之一是他们不肯松口但又展露无可奈何之势的证明。他正盘算如何同吴世勋讲清个中肯綮，绷紧的肩头便被人攥了一把。  
不是吧，你居然怕这个？  
怎么可能？边伯贤下意识反驳，转而想起重点：但是你最好少来这里。  
为什么？我不跟人乱搞的。  
跟这个没关系。  
喔——吴世勋了然地拖长声音。边伯贤心中一动，果然听见他说：那就不是我的问题，是你们的问题了。但我不感兴趣，你不要讲给我知。

最后那理由也未能讲明。边伯贤被堵得不知如何开口，吴世勋更视其语焉不详为提出更多要求的机会。他又一次绕着边伯贤颈背，抓着他陷进舞池。灯球旋转，光点乱溅，像被挤破表面的果实，射出来黏稠炽热的朱红浆汁。他的脸上手上全染上这种甜腻的味道，吴世勋也一样：手伸出来扣他的腰搭他的肩；脸也离他极近，眼底映出打手紧绷而更安静的神情。  
边伯贤肩膀又被攥了一下。会跳的吧，吴世勋说：唔好骗我啦，你经常来这种地方给我老豆办事的嘛。  
他是凑在边伯贤耳边这样说的，气流冲进耳膜，边伯仙很难不抖一下；舞池是中一对痴儿女恰好晃到他们身边，也很难不瞥来诧异的一眼。边伯贤垂下眼想了一想，觉得腰侧被什么紧紧抵着——这回不是吴世勋的手指，是他自己预先别好的小刀。舞厅很热，他快要感觉不到皮套子上那一点凉。他出声反驳吴世勋：不要拿我开玩笑了。出了口才察觉语气里的淡漠。为什么会这样子？边伯贤还没来得及想明白，吴世勋已经凑得更近，鼻梁上贯一道红紫光影，是永这张脸上远不会有的伤疤一道。  
吴世勋托着他的枕骨：你怎么会觉得我在开玩笑？  
那声音倒称不上有多委屈，但也不是强硬的。边伯贤只好说：你知不知道这不是青龙会的地盘？你觉得你老豆把你叫回来，是想看你这样？  
关佢鸠——  
我就知道你会这么答，边伯贤打断他：勋少爷，我也知道你想气你老豆，但也不是非得搭上我吧？  
吴世勋不说话了，托在边伯贤后脑上的手还未放低，然而压上的力气正在向后撤，也是只有当事人才能明白的事。这时有人斜过来，示意他们让开一条路，嘴里叼着两个不干不净的音节，是嫌这两个人挡在他的动线上。趁吴世勋唇线绷紧，边伯贤又缓缓张口：你看，这里也……  
吴世勋突然笑了：你说对了，他把我叫回来，不就是要让我给他添麻烦的？  
这话根本不是要边伯贤作答，因吴世勋很快又补上一句：我想给他添麻烦，办法多得是，不是每一回都要搭上你。  
边伯贤站定，看那两丸僵紧的黑水银。荷东舞曲尖锐地摇摆，沙沙地掠过他裸露皮肤：哎呀咿呀，我是你的小蝴蝶；哎呀咿呀，我的武士在哪里？  
你到底想说什么？  
他听见自己的声音，混在强劲鼓点里，那音色简直令人不快。太子爷又重复一遍：我就是想说，我怎么可能拿你开玩笑？我永……  
他语速放低，声音沉沉，不过是要边伯贤这个外国人听得更明白一点——好似他以后再无机会如此殷殷陈说。然而边伯贤来不及听清他要说什么了，背景里女声千娇百美，挤占吴世勋喉头颤动。哎呀咿呀……就在边伯贤开始随着对方挪动脚步时，他的腹部奇异地绞紧。现在这男孩终于不再一味凑近他耳边了，Where's  my Samurai！他跟着大声唱，对边伯贤唱，汗水跌落眉心，颧骨泛出微红。他牵着他，滑向人群目光深处，脚步交替得看起来永远不会七进七出。要下跌，便跌到最低——  
——这也当然不是青龙会吴家家训。

已有不少人留意到这对男青年，其中相当一部分人察觉他们并非常客。更有甚者，虽认不出新返港的少爷，也认出那前些时日才在巷战砍翻数人的打手。便有看场子的跃跃欲试：青龙会同我哋一贯少往来，这高丽人来呢度，马照跑舞照跳，仲要张头望脑，係搵人定係来搞事？但他才踏出半步，便被同伴阻住：唔好咁样啦，你都话青龙会同洪胜堂好少往来，就唔好再同佢地起摩擦咯。  
先前发话者听了这话，悻悻然止步，抱着臂看高丽人的脸来来回回从人群间曝出，钴蓝的光斑抛在上面，俄顷又被一块墨绿色光圈遮去，追不着满场飞的视线落处；仍忍不住咕哝两句：哼，如若被Kris哥看到，佢便倒霉大哂，都不用我哋出手！  
同伴也适时喃喃：係哦，Kris哥——奇怪，Kris哥喺边？


End file.
